


A Woman of Taste

by Vingcharlie



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Borderline Smut, F/F, Fluff, Nicole in a suit, Oneshot, waverly is an adorable drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vingcharlie/pseuds/Vingcharlie
Summary: Nicole takes Waverly on a date night, fluff ensues.
Relationships: WayHaught
Kudos: 78





	A Woman of Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic on ao3 so bear with me haha, enjoy!

I took a deep breath and took in the sight of the house; the Earp homestead. Old school, in the middle of nowhere, but still homey. Feeling the air fill my lungs calmed my nerves. I honked the horn and straightened my tie, waiting for my date. Why was I even nervous? Waverly wasn’t the type of person I needed to be nervous around. 

The sound of a door opening distracted me from my thoughts, and I turned my attention to the source of the sound. There she was, in all her ethereal beauty. I couldn’t help my gaze from traveling down her muscular body, her abs exposed from her crop top and loose cardigan she was wearing. She soon neared the car, and I got myself together, flashing my most charming smile as she got into the Ford. 

“You look good,”

Waverly smiled in response, that’s why I love giving her compliments. She always smiles like she doesn’t think she deserves them. 

“Well, you don’t look so bad yourself, Haught,” 

I couldn’t hide a smile of my own, and revved the engine to cover it up instead. 

“you ready?” I asked, a new wave of confidence filling my body. She nodded in affirmation and I set off towards the restaurant we had a reservation at. We made small talk on the way there, mainly about work. 

Eventually, we made it to the restaurant. I made my way out of the car, opening the passenger door for Waverly. 

“May I escort you, m’lady?” I held my arm out, and she grabbed a hold of it willingly. Though light, her touch made my skin burn flaming hot under the stiff fabric of my suit. 

We made our way inside and to our table. Conversation flared up quickly, and by the time the waiter came to take our orders, Waverly was already far into a story about her friends. 

“And then Wynonna jumped out and Doc went ‘THUNDERATION’,” Waverly struggled to catch her breath as she imitated her old-school friend, something I found outrageously adorable. She caught my inquiring eyes and forced a smile out of me, yet again. Every time, without fail. 

A young waiter came to our table, cutting the moment short. 

“Hello, I’ll be your waiter for tonight, may I take your orders?” He looked polite, and aware that he was interrupting something. I threw Waverly a sign for her to go first. 

“would you like any wine with that?” The waiter asked after we had both given our orders. I threw a quick glance at Waverly, who nodded eagerly right away. 

“Yes, we’ll take a bottle of Merlot, please,” I responded, waiting for Waverly’s reaction. The waiter nodded and left us alone. 

“Merlot, a woman of fine taste, I see.” Waverly seemed impressed by my choice. I would say I’m quite experienced in the art of wine-drinking. Well, the drinking part at least. 

“Why thank you, I am quite the expert when it comes to alcoholic beverages,” 

The way she laughed at my half-joke instantly weakened my defenses. She had some mysterious way of doing that, seemingly unintentionally. I once again found myself getting lost in Waverly’s bright eyes. She was always so carefree, which rubbed off on anyone around her. At work as well, the office instantly lit up whenever she showed up. That’s one of the few things that made paperwork duty bearable, maybe even enjoyable. Whenever Waverly came around with coffee or lunch, she always had a way of making my day better. 

“Oh, and why don’t you tell the rest of that story?” 

She smiled as if she had been waiting for that invitation.

“Yeah right, and so Doc yelled and,” She continued her story, and I listened intently. 

Watching Waverly rant was so easy, I would do it all day if I could. It was easy to laugh and string along. 

Soon enough, our food was served. And the wine. 

We continued our conversation and ended up discussing meaningless things over one too many glasses of wine. Our knees kept touching under the table, and I nearly lost my breath every time. I caught myself staring at her lips frequently, the way they so delicately moved as she spoke oh so enthusiastically even about the littlest things was breathtaking. 

I had caught her staring at me a few times, as well. Not that it bothered me, not at all. 

After we had both finished our meals, I called the waiter over and paid. She had tried to split the bill, but I insisted on paying. 

“You really are a gentleman,” Waverly had commented. It was just basic politeness, really. The alcohol was slightly beginning to get to my head. 

“What do you say we get out here, hm?” I suggested. She lit up at the suggestion. 

“I never thought you’d ask,” 

I was drunk, and a cop, so driving right now was a no-go. But a walk is nice, right? It was April, a cool spring evening. The sun was barely lighting up the sky. 

Waverly held on to my arm as we strolled down the sidewalk of the quiet town. We both enjoyed the silence for a while. I noticed she was shaking. Of course, she wasn’t wearing any clothes that provide actual heat. I stopped walking and turned to her, gently grabbing her hand.

“Waverly, you’re freezing cold,” my voice sounded more concerned than I intended it to. She obviously tried to cover it up, but even her voice was trembling. 

“What? No, I’m fine,” 

However adorable her denying was, I wasn’t dumb. I took off my blazer and placed it over her shoulders. She let out a small sigh of what I guessed was relief. Her eyes met mine and I got lost again. I got lost in those lively hazel eyes, they told so many stories without a single word leaving her mouth. 

“Tonight’s been really fun,” I broke the silence. 

“yeah, I think so too. I’m sorry if I’ve talked too much, I tend to go on rants when I’m nervous and I know it can get annoying sometimes, and I don’t want to scare you off, so just tell me if-” I could tell she was nervous, so I decided to stop her. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder to calm her. 

“Hey, Waves, it’s okay. I love listening to you talk. You know I would’ve told you if I didn’t,” she looked down. I gently grabbed her face so her eyes met mine. 

“You’re not annoying,” I continued with a slightly more firm voice. A small smile crossed her beautiful features and she leaned her head on my hand slightly. Her warm eyes engulfed me. 

“You really think so?” She asked, her voice flat with insecurity. I felt frustration rise in my chest, not at her, but at whoever had really made her believe something so wrong about herself. I looked down at the precious angel in front of me, wondering how anyone could ever wish her any harm. I moved my hands down to her waist and pulled her closer to me, scared that she might break if I let her go. Her scent was absolutely intoxicating, and whatever clever thing I was about to say slipped away.

“I 

do,” I assured her. Waverly was still tense. I could tell she still didn’t believe me. 

What could I do to convince her? 

Her face was merely inches away from my own, and the temptation to kiss her was nearly irresistible. Her eyes were piercing mine, and it felt like she could look straight through me. 

“Nicole, you don’t need to-” 

I felt her breath on my face, and almost as if it was a trigger, my lips met hers. Time stopped, only two people existed right now. Only Waverly and I. She tangled her hands in my short hair. I leaned into her, gently pushing her against the closest wall for support. I pulled my head back to catch my breath and opened my eyes for a moment. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” I breathed. She just smiled, and I felt a gentle but firm tug around my neck before my lips were back on hers. 

My neck started aching from the unnatural angle it was in, so I hooked my arm under Waverly’s knee and lifted her. 

I carried her to the closest alley, not letting go of her lips for a second. 

“So strong,” she whispered in my ear, sending chills through my entire body. 

Any feeling of the cold was long gone as I felt her breath on my cheek. 

But just then, her phone rang. The sound made me jump, and annoyance filled my chest. 

“Ignore it,” I asked, a little more demanding than intended. One of her hands fell to her side and she fished her phone out of her pocket. 

“It’s Wynonna- I have to,” she sounded apologetic. I was still a little annoyed, but I respected it. I placed my hands around her neck instead. She picked up Wynonna’s call. 

“Wynonna? Now’s really not a-” I traced the back of her neck and her voice hitched, “not a good time,” I couldn’t tell what her sister replied, but I could hear that she was stressed. 

“Calm down, calm down, I’m on my way. Bye.” She put down her phone and looked at me with those puppy eyes I was so weak for. 

“I’m really sorry, Nicole-- it’s urgent,” She seemed stressed now, tense again. I kissed her forehead. 

“It’s alright, I’ll call you a cab,” I assured her. 

And so I did. She tangled her hands in my hair and kissed me again. I savored it, I could tell she didn’t want to go. But she had to, and she hesitantly let go of me. Just before she rounded the corner she turned around, pointed at me and flashed her most charming smirk,

“I’m not done with you yet,” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
